


Levi Ackerman/Reader One Shots

by TreeResin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eren - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Love, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, Smut, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeResin/pseuds/TreeResin
Summary: A One-Shot collection of Levi and Reader (possibly OC if necessary). Relationships and fluff are pretty much a certainty, smut is a possibility.Hope you enjoy!This is my first time writing fan fiction, so I'm really just testing the waters!Leave a comment or message for any requests :)[All character rights go to AOT, I do not own any of the characters]





	1. Upperhand.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swear words

Why. The only question I could ask was why. Why? Why did he ask that? Why me? Why did he think that was a good idea?

I stood there, frozen on the spot. It wasn’t like I’m not used to pressure, I’m a squad leader in the Survey Corps, being under pressure was second nature to me. But this was something else. The way he asked. The way he looked at me with that glint in his eye. He had an ulterior motive, and I knew it.

Regaining my composure and focus, I took a step forward, standing up straight and holding my head high. I wasn’t afraid of him. We’d known each other for so long, I knew he wasn’t as heartless as his face showed. His eyes squinted momentarily as he waited for my response.

“If you wish Captain. It’ll be your funeral.” I said stoically.

A few gasps and murmurs swept across the training ground. By this point, the cadets had stopped their combat training and turned their attention to the Captain and I, whilst a helpless Eren stood to one side, worried where this was heading.

A hint of amusement briefly flickered across Levi’s face as I took another step closer to him. It was a game. Mind games. He knew I could beat him in a fight. Our days training together behind closed doors were long gone, but we both knew we were fairly evenly matched. We’d been friends long enough to know this, sometimes all we could do to pass the time was spar.

So why risk his pride? What is he planning?

Reverting back to his usual neutral expression, he stepped forward, his right leg slightly behind so his body was at an angle. _He has no idea what he’s getting himself into here _.__ Under the watchful gaze of the cadets, I mirrored his stance. I was ready.

Silence engulfed us. No one dared to breathe. The tension was almost painful.

In an instant he moved.

Closing the gap between us, his fist came flying towards my face. _Predictable. Too predictable_. I dodged left, blocking following punch and his kick. He kept up the pace, with me blocking and dodging at an alarming rate. But he was backing me up. _I need an opening. One wrong move and you’re down, Ackerman_.

Then I saw it. His last punch left his ribs unguarded, so I took the opportunity to counter. Pushing back, I launched my attack. He manoeuvred around the field, avoiding my moves, until he rolled to a safe distance away.

“Had enough yet?” I taunted. Strolling towards him, where he was still positioned on the ground, his head was hanging low.

But then I saw it. A smirk.

 _No. I’m too late_.

At that moment, I came hurtling to the ground and landed on my back with a thud. Levi was straddling me, one hand on my shoulder and another on my waist. _Damnit_. His eyes down at me glinted once again. I started to blush at the… compromised… position I was in, but Levi was too busy basking in his ‘victory’ to notice.

“And that Eren, is how you gain the upper hand in an evenly matched fight.” Levi proclaimed, his trademark hint of boredom gracing his words. “You may have the same skill level as them, but if you maintain your focus and wait for the right moment…”

He was right. You need the right moment. And he just gave it me.

Whilst Levi was lecturing Eren, I’d managed to position myself beneath him where I could move. And from there, I’d gotten Levi on his back, reversing our former position.

“What was that Levi? Don’t let me stop you. You were saying something about being focused and waiting the right moment? ” I jeered down at him. Some cadets looked at us in awe, a few braver ones attempted to conceal their laughter. His face lit up with anger. _Shit. I’ve done it now_.

But before I could face Levi’s wrath caused by my humiliation of him, Hanji ran up to us and dragged me away, breaking the unfathomable tension, and began blabbering on about some experiment or something.

Whilst being hauled back inside, I took one last glance at Levi. All the cadets were back to their combat training, yet Levi stared me down intently, a fearful Eren not wanting to be the subject of Levi’s rage. I smirked, knowing I’d riled him up, and I sauntered back inside so I could deal with Hanji before nightfall. The girl was great, but boy could she talk.

What I didn’t know was that I should have stayed with her as long as possible. Anything would’ve been better than facing Levi’s wrath that evening.


	2. Upperhand Pt. 2

\--- (Y/N) ---

I managed to escape Hanji, after almost 5 hours of her explaining titan theories and her plans for her experiments, complemented with her diagrams on how to capture titans efficiently.

It was almost 1 am, and all the cadets were in their rooms, resting for tomorrows training and cleaning. There was no one around.

But there was an issue. To get to my room, I’d need to pass Levi’s room. And knowing this insomniac, he’d still be awake and waiting for my return. After the look he gave me on the training ground, I knew I was in deep, deep shit. _What’s the worst that can happen?_ I ask myself unconvincingly. Despite being friends, I’d been on the wrong side of Levi before and it was not fun. It resulted in almost a week of not talking and a hell of a lot of cleaning before he would even consider looking at me. So, I knew that something was bound to go wrong. But I needed my sleep. I was going to have to risk it.

Sighing, I set off from Hanji’s office. Moving quickly and quietly, I made my way through the maze of corridors that made up the Survey Corps Headquarters. It wasn’t a massive place, but it didn’t need to be considering how you’d have to be an idiot to sign up. Not only that, those who went out on missions rarely returned. It was brutal out there, and everyone knew it. But we are fighting for our freedom, and that’s all that matters. Being free.

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I noticed I was nearing Levi’s room. _Not that far now, pass this bit and we’re home free._ Keeping my head low, I quickly scurried past, silently praying not to hear the creak of his door and see the light that would illuminate the hallway. I mentally prepared myself for a sprint, shoving my hand in my pocket so I could grasp my key and run if the time came.

But it never came.

It surprised me. He was always up at this time. Maybe he’d forgotten? Or maybe he just didn’t care. Saves me some trouble anyway. Relieved, I make it back to my room in one piece, my heart still pounding from the tension a few moments ago.

But part of me wanted to see him. I wanted his door to open, and for him to drag me inside and yell at me. Hell, even hit me. Since I became a squad leader, I saw less and less of him. I’d spent so much time with Levi, I was a new recruit when Levi was captured and enlisted from the underground, and I was the only one who was there when he lost his friends – no, his family – on his first mission outside the walls. It didn’t matter what the circumstances were, his presence almost always calmed me. I liked being around him. Sometimes I’d get this sinking feeling in my chest, and my stomach would flutter…

My thoughts stopped as I opened my door. He’s here. Sat on the edge of my bed. His eyes boring into me. I froze. _No. No. I take it back. This is not calming. This is definitely not calming at all._

“Are you gonna stand there all day, gaping like an idiot? Or are you going to come in?” He asked me. Hesitating, I shook myself mentally and stepped in and closed the door.

“Sorry, I wasn’t necessarily expecting you in my room at 1 am, **sir** , not exactly standard procedure, is it?” I retorted. A silence fell over both of us as we stared each other down, neither of us wanting to lose.

Then, out of nowhere, ignoring my previous statement, he spoke: “What was that today?”. A breathy laugh escaped my throat. “What do you mean? You mean when I kicked your ass in front of the cadets? Because I think if you remember, it was you who started that. So, if anyone is to blame for your humiliation, it’s you. Ever heard of the phrase ‘pick your battles wisely’?” We fell into silences once again, our eyes never leaving each other.

“That’s not what I meant, brat.” He responded.

 _Not what you meant?_   “Well, sorry to disappoint, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I told him bluntly.

“You blushed.” He said.

I hesitated. _Shit_. “You’re not making any sense Levi. Use full sentences or else we’ll be here all night.” I snapped.

Seeing he’d struck a nerve, he stood up and stepped closer to me. “You blushed. Whilst we were fighting. I had your arrogant ass on the ground, underneath me, and your face lit up like a tomato. And you know you did, or else you wouldn’t be as defensive as you are.” He told me. My heart was pounding, and I my breathing got heavier. _Crap, I didn’t think it was that bad. I thought he hadn’t seen. Why, why did I do that? It’s not even something I did consciously…_

“(Y/N)? Did you hear me? Your silence is irritating.” He questioned. _What did he ask?_ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t even hear him.

“Well, maybe if you spoke up, I’d be able to hear you.” I threw back at him, my eyes like daggers looking at his calm and collected face.

“I said, idiot, why? Why did you blush?” He asked, taking a few small steps closer to me. I began backing up slowly, but I hit the wall. He had me on the ropes, and we both knew it. His face stopped inches from mine, but my gaze never wavered. _This is a game. He’s enjoying it too much. I’m not giving in._

Taking a deep breath, I smirked “So what if I did? What does it matter to you, Captain Levi?” We were so close now that I could feel his breath on my face, his breathing becoming heavier the closer he got. My question caught him off guard slightly, and his eyes widened slightly. But then his eyes flickered to my lips and back up again, and he realised his mistake.

My smirk widened at his action. “What do you want, Levi? Are you sure about what you saw? Because it seems it’s not me that’s blushing”. Using my new found confidence, I tilted my head bit my lip slightly, eyes narrowing. I was turning him on, and he couldn’t deny it.

We stood like that for a few moments, eye locked, close together. Levi gulped, and with that broke eye contact and stepped back. “Nothing brat. Now move out of the way. We’ve got training tomorrow and I have better things to be doing than standing here.”  He told me, regaining the eye contact, but he knew he’d lost. He came here with the upper hand and would be leaving on the losing side.

“Sure thing Levi, have a nice evening. Wouldn’t want me to come between you and your paperwork, now would we?” I taunted seductively as I stepped to the side, away from the door frame.

With a click of his tongue, he moved towards the door and opened it. But he paused in the doorway and turned to look at me. He seemed to be contemplating something, yet he shook his head lightly. “Night, brat.” He said as he left, shutting the door a little harder than intended.

Smirking at the space he occupied moments ago, I let my mind wander. _We couldn’t, could we? It’s just a game. He’s bored._ Despite this, I couldn’t deny the feeling in my chest, and my mind couldn’t shake the high I got just from being near him.

\--- Levi ---

What did I just do? I don’t even know why I went there. I was so pissed off earlier that I wanted to yell at her and tell her she was an idiot, that I did that because I was teaching the brats a lesson, and she messed it up unnecessarily. I was meant to assign her to stable cleaning for the rest of the month.

But I saw her, her hair tousled, her tired, (E/C) eyes and my mind went blank. I thought back to our public sparing session, and I remembered the blush that rose on her cheeks as I lay above her. I wanted to know. Did she want me? Did I want her? Could we even… no. _Don’t be ridiculous. Focus._ _She doesn’t want you, she’s just playing games. She couldn’t like me that way, we’ve been friends for years. Friends. Don’t ruin that Levi._

That night I tried to sleep, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Being close to her. It was intoxicating. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.


	3. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Reader Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains swearing and mild sexual content towards the end ;D

\--- (Y/N) ---

“Godamnit.” I cursed as I sat in the queue of traffic. _I’m late. Again. Levi is going to kill me._ I’d started my job as a secretary in security office and was working my way up. I’m now a member of Levi Ackerman’s team, collecting data and resources for their missions. Sure, it wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted to be out in the field, but every time I’d requested it Levi had said no. Maybe he thinks I’m not good enough. But he hasn’t even given me a chance to prove myself. I’ll ask him again today; he’ll have to give in eventually.

Finally, I made it out of the traffic and parked up, running through the doors. I check the clock on the wall behind the reception desk. 9:03. _Shit shit shit._ As I sprint to the lift (with the office being on the top floor of the 30-storey building, stairs were not an option), and the receptionist Jenny called after me “Punctual as per usual, Ms. (L/N). I’ll let Mr. Ackerman know you’ve **finally** arrived”, her voice dripping in sarcasm. As the lift doors opened, I rushed in, and turned around to face the receptionist. Putting on my best fake smile, I waved then stuck my middle finger up at her as the doors closed.

 _What a bitch._ The receptionist has had it out for me since I left the front desk. I think it’s because I was promoted to Levi’s team and she was left behind, despite applying for the same job without telling me. And she’s had the biggest crush on Levi since she started working here. Not that he’s interested, mind. She does everything she can to suck up to him, and most days he just flat out ignores her. You’d think she’d get the hint, but clearly, she’s too desperate to care.

The lift pinged to let me know I’d reached the top floor. _Thank God nobody else pressed a button, or else I would’ve been really screwed._ As I power walked to Levi’s office, trying not to look like I was late once again, I mentally prepared myself for a rollicking. I stopped outside his door, straightened myself up, then knocked and walked in. The team were already sat down, listening to a briefing from Levi. Sheepishly, I smiled at everyone and made my way to my seat, not wanting to interrupt Levi, who didn’t halt when I walked in the room. _Phew, that could have been worse, right?_

But then the briefing ended, and everyone got up to go prepare for the day. As I made my way to the door, I was stopped. “Ms. (L/N), a word?” _Shit. He used my surname. He never does that. Not unless I’m in serious trouble._ “Sure” I respond, sounding more confident than I felt. I got pittying glances from Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Jean, who all made their way out. _Weird, where’s Connie_? But then the door clicked shut, breaking me from my thoughts. Silence fell over both of us. I was stood by the door, looking at him, whilst he collected his papers together and sat down.

“Nice of you to join us this morning.” He said, his voice tinged with boredom.

“Sorry, sir, I got stuck in traffic.” I responded apologetically. He still hadn’t looked at me, still focusing on his paper work. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Tch, don’t make promises you can’t keep. This is the third time this week, (Y/N).” This time he looked me in the eyes. _God he was so attractive_. I felt my knees almost buckle, and a heat rise to my cheeks when he spoke my name. “I know, I’ll do better. Can I be excused, sir? I’ve got a lot of prep to do for your mission tomorrow.” I ask meekly.

He paused for a moment, looking me up and down. “No.”

His response caught me off guard. “No?” I enquire.

“No. I need to ask you something.”

 _Ask me something? Ask me what?_ His eyes were still boring into me, and I wasn’t sure how much more I could take. My heart was racing and I swore I was about to collapse if he kept looking at me any longer. _Jesus, (Y/N), he’s you Captain, you can’t think of him that way._

“As you probably noticed, Connie was absent from today’s briefing. He’s had to take some personal time.” He told me. _Shit, I hope he’s ok. I thought it was weird for him not to be here, he’s usually the one that’s here come rain or shine._ “So, Erwin has asked me to find a replacement ASAP.” He continued.

“Oh, ok, do you want me to find one-” I began.

“No, brat, I don’t. Erwin wants you as his replacement.” I froze. _Me? The CEO, Erwin Smith, wants me in the Special Ops squad? Levi’s team?_ “Oh… right…” I stuttered.

“Tch, do you not want it? You’ve been pestering me for months to give you a position on the team-“

“NO!” I shout. Levi looks taken aback by my volume change, but then his face resumes his neutral expression as quickly as it was gone. “I mean, no, sir, I’d love the position. That is… I mean… if I can have it? Sir?” I say quickly, lowering my volume.

“Why would I offer it to you if you couldn’t have it?” He asks, his eyes squinting slightly at me.

“I don’t know, it’s just… nevermind.” You stop yourself.

“It’s just what?” He asks, his eyes never leaving yours.

“It’s just, you said Erwin wants me as his replacement, and it kind of implied… that you don’t want me to have the position?” I say nervously. Levi didn’t respond straight away. He looked as if he was trying to find the right words. Silence settled in the room once again, and I began to regret I’d said anything. “You know what, it doesn’t matter-”

“It’s not that I don’t think you don’t deserve the position. You’ve worked harder than most to get yourself to where you are now” he interrupted, “but I don’t want to lose any one else that’s important to me.”

I struggled to process what he just said. “Y-you, you think I’m important? T-t-to you?” I felt my heart drop to my stomach as he spoke those words.

“Tch, well without you who would sort out all our missions? My team would be running around like headless chickens.” _Oh. Well, I suppose so. But surely I’m replaceable?_ “Oh, right, of course, sir.” I said, trying my best to mask my disappointment. An awkward silence consumed us once again, as we maintained eye contact.

But then Levi clicked his tongue, and the moment was broken. “You’re dismissed, (Y/N). Speak to Sasha, she’ll bring you up to speed on what needs to be done before tomorrow’s mission. I’ll get someone else to cover your previous role for now. But this position is only temporary, and when Connie returns things will return to normal. Got it?” he said, averting his gaze to the window behind him.

“Yes sir. Thank you, I won’t let you down.” I said, swiftly turning to exit. The only response was a click of his tongue, and I closed the door sighing. _Right (Y/N), don’t screw this up. You need this,_ I thought, motivating myself as I set off to find Sasha.

 

\--- Levi ---

I sigh as I look out of the window, hearing the door click closed behind (Y/N). _Why was Erwin so hellbent on having her? Sure, she was keen, but that doesn’t mean she’ll be any good. We can’t just be wasting lives, this job’s dangerous, and he knows that._ I thought back to my previous team and sigh. _I won’t let it happen again. And definitely not to her._

(Y/N) had been asking me to join Levi squad out in the field for months. She’d ask me at least once a week, if not more. I could never understand why she would put herself in danger. _Well, in saying that, why do I?_ But she was different. She had something to live for. She was bright, young, and she had a family who loved her. Maybe even a boyfriend. A partner. The thought of (Y/N) having a boyfriend stirred something inside me. _No. You don’t care. You don’t. She’s part of your team now, you can’t. You can’t do it again, you’ll only push her away._

I shook my head, shaking me from my thoughts. I have to focus. I need this mission preparing for tomorrow, and it needs to be perfect. _No one is getting hurt. Not again._

 

\- The Next Day -

 

\--- (Y/N) ---

Our target was Djel Sannes. Sannes was a corrupt member of the Military Police who has been kidnapping and murdering those who threatened to reveal the secrets of the Royal family. He’d managed to keep himself off the radar for a few months, but he’s reportedly surfaced at a hotel in downtown Sina, where we believe he will strike again. Our job is to protect those in danger by apprehending Sannes, and then question him as to what he knows about the Royal family.  

Despite Eren, Mikasa and Sasha giving me a crash course in field operations (Jean was present but wasn’t much help at all), I still was extremely anxious about my first mission. I was currently in the locker room, getting my ODM gear ready and my bulletproof vest on. _You can do this. Just stick to the plan and you’ll be fine. You’ve got this._ There was a knock on the door that make me jump. “Oi, (Y/N), you ready?” Levi asked through the door. I took one last deep breath, and opened the door to Levi, leaning against the door frame, giving me an inquisitive look. “I’m ready.” I told him, adrenaline already coursing through my veins.

He clicked his tongue, looked me up and down, then set off down the corridor. “Come on, or we’ll miss the window. We can’t let him slip through our hands.” Nodding, I set off following him. _Well, here we go._

\- Time Skip -

We’d arrived at the hotel. Jean and Sasha were posing as guests, loitering in the lobby to monitor any movements inside the hotel, and the rest of us were situated outside, Levi and Mikasa up high, Eren and I on the ground hidden in alleys across the path.

The street was busy, so when Sannes emerged he wouldn’t be able to see us. We wanted to do this as quietly as possible, so we would try to wait for an opportunity where we could approach him unseen and hope he comes with us willingly. If that opportunity doesn’t arrive, or Sannes doesn’t want to go quietly, we’ll have to move quick. Even with an arrest warrant, the Military Police will bail him out in no time. So we need to get him, and as fast as possible.

But so far there’d been no movement. We had to report in every 5 minutes over out in-ear radios, and so far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. We hadn’t even seen Sannes. _What if he isn’t here? What if the intel is wrong? I suppose we just go back and try another day._ _It’s not ideal, but what other choice do we have?_

I sighed in frustration. We’d been here almost an hour now, and there was no sign of Sannes. After Levi, Mikasa and Sasha and Jean radioed in, I responded “All clear on the south-” I paused. A man was leaving the back entrance of the hotel. Tall, dark hair, wearing a military uniform. _It’s him._

“(Y/N)? What is it?” Levi asked concernedly. I paused for a moment.

“I have eyes on the target.” I say boldly, “he’s moving away pretty quickly, I’m going to follow him.” I quickly scan left and right, and pulling my coat over me tightly so my uniform was more concealed, I set about following Sannes. If we waited here, the plan would fail. And this is the only lead we’ve had in months. We needed to catch him. Today.

“Negative (Y/N) hold your position.” Levi orders. But I was already moving. If we waited we would lose him. And I couldn’t afford to lose on my first mission, my whole career was riding on this.

I proceeded to follow him down the road, his head kept low. Light rain began to drop from the sky, and people were putting up their umbrellas as they made their way down the street.

“Shit (Y/N), fall back. That’s an order!” Levi shouts into the radio. But I didn’t listen. He was so close. He stopped at a newspaper stand, his back still facing me. _Now’s my chance. Even if I can just distract him…_

“I’m about to engage.” I tell my team.

“Do not engage, I repeat do not engage! Eren, get your ass over to the south side of the street, (Y/N) needs back up. We’ll get there as soon as we can. But do not engage the target, (Y/N)!” Levi said urgently. But he was here. I couldn’t wait, or we’d lose him. I have the opportunity, I need to go for it. I glance behind me, to see Eren sprinting towards me, but still a way out. He wouldn’t get here in time. I needed to distract him somehow, otherwise he’d get away.

Just as I was about to approach him, Sannes moved. He made his way down the street, then darted into an alley on the left. “Shit”, I say, following him down the alley. But it was empty. _Where did he go?_

All of a sudden, I felt the air shift around me, and before I knew it, I was face down on the ground. _Shit._ Instinctively I rolled so I was on my back and looked my attacker in the face. Sannes stood above me, a knife in his hand.

“Now, you want to tell me why you’ve been following me?” He asked, danger edging his voice. _Fuck. Levi and the others better get here soon._

“You’re Djel Sannes. You’ve been torturing and murdering people who knew too much about the Walls and the Royal family. I’m here to arrest you.” _Just keep talking. Keep him distracted._ Discreetly, I flicked the off switch on the radio on my belt. I couldn’t let him know there were more of us. It would give us away, and possibly get me killed. Neither were ideal situations.

“Ha, you think you can arrest me, little girl? You clearly don’t know anything about me.” He spat.

“I know that you are part of the Military Police, and you’re loyal to the Royal family. And that you’ll do anything to keep their filthy secrets that keep the rest of us in the dirt.” I shot back at him, staring him down. I decided to try and get up, but his boot planted itself on my chest. _Jesus Christ, where the fuck is Eren?! I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up._

“Well, it appears to me that you already know too much for my liking. Whilst I don’t usually go off script, I guess your death will have to be one of my more… improvised ones. But I suppose as long as you’re not alive to blab anything you know, then it doesn’t really matter.” He spoke, almost nonchalantly. Like he’d done this a thousand times before; taking lives wasn’t anything new to him, it wasn’t even a hobby. It was a routine.

My mind scattered as he pulled a knife out. I considered screaming for help, but it would be no use. We were too far into the alley and the noise of the street and the now pouring rain would muffle any sounds. Even the sound of my death. _I just hope the team can catch him before he kills anyone else. For all I know my death could stall him more and get him caught._ I wasn’t ready to die, but it didn’t look like I had a choice. As he lifted the knife above me, I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain.

But it never came.

In a flash I felt the pressure lift off my chest and heard Sannes yelp in surprise. Opening my eyes, I saw Levi had him pinned up against the wall, his arms twisted high behind his back. _He got here in time._ Still lay on the floor, I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding.

“Djel Sannes, you’re under arrest for several tortures and murders around the city, all tied to the Walls and Royal family. You’re also under arrest for the attempted murder of my team member. I’d give you all the spiel, but I think you already know it.” He told him, his body still pressed up against the wall as he tightly fastened handcuffs behind his back.

Sannes only chuckled “Oh Levi, you know it’s only a matter of time before I get out. I doubt you’ll even have me for an hour.”

“Trust me, an hour is all I need.” He said, shoving him into the car Jean and Sasha had brought around into the alley. As soon as Eren arrived he ran straight over to me. “(Y/N)! I'm so sorry, I tried to get here as soon as I could, but there was just too many people to get through. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” he questioned with a worried look.

“I’m fine Eren, thanks. He didn’t get the chance. Levi got here just in time.” I say reassuringly. I give Eren a gentle smile, and he smiles back.

“Oi, we don’t have time to just sit around. Get your asses in the car. And as for you (Y/N), I’ll deal with you when we get back.” He said, his voice turning to anger as he addressed me. _Shit, he’s super pissed. I think I may have just messed up my chance of a permanent role in this team._ Looking toward Eren, who’s worried look had returned, we filed into the car, ready to start our very awkward journey back to HQ.

\- Time Skip -

Once we’d got back to HQ, Levi took Sannes to the interrogation room, where he, Erwin and another squad leader Hanji took turns trying to get information out of the corrupt military man. During this time, I hit the showers and tried to wash away my anxiety for what was about to come. But it didn’t work. _I’ve screwed up. I ignored a direct order. He’ll hate me, and definitely won’t want to work with me. I may even lose my research position, even my job altogether. I didn’t think this through._ Deciding thinking about it wasn’t going to ease my anxiety, I got out of the shower and changed into my casual clothes I’d brought with me.

I decided to go sit out in the mess hall with the others. There was no one but Levi’s squad in the room, but once I got there, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me. I nervously made my way over to their table. “Do you… mind if I join you guys?” I ask sheepishly.

“Of course! You don’t need to ask, you’re part of the team now.” Eren says quickly.

“Yeah, for now…” Mikasa mutters, and Eren elbows her.

“No, Eren she’s right. I owe you all an apology. I didn’t stick to the plan, and it could have gone horribly wrong, not just for me. It was selfish and I’m sorry.” I apologies.

“I didn’t say you were wrong. I think you made the right call. It’s just whether Levi will, considering how you put your life in danger for the mission. It was the reason why he wouldn’t let you go on missions with us in the first place.” Mikasa admits.

I look at her curiously. “But you guys do the same thing, why would it matter if I did it?”

Mikasa rolls her eyes. “Are you seriously that blind? It’s obvious he li-” Mikasa is interrupted by the doors being thrown open by none other than Levi. He looks around the room, then glares at me.

“You. My office. Now.” He says threateningly. I gulp and cast my eyes down, nodding. As I get up out of my chair, Eren gives me a weak smile. I follow him out of the room, and he opens his office door and steps in, grabbing my wrist and yanking me through the doorway.

I yelp as I’m pulled into his office, and instantly I find myself pressed up against the closed door, Levi hovering over me. “What the hell do you think you were playing at?” He asks in a low voice, his face inches from mine. Out of surprise, and due to being so close to Levi, I couldn’t conjure a response. His eyes once again held mine, his rage evident. I’d never seen him so angry.

“So? Are you gonna answer me?” He says, almost growling. My heart rate going through the roof, I manage to find words. “I-I’m s-so sorry. I thought I was doing the-the right thing. H-he was there, and I thought- I thought if I could distract him-” I say quickly, trying to avoid his gaze.

“So you’re telling me you almost got yourself killed on purpose! You idiot!” he interrupts, somehow even angrier than before. I didn’t know what to do with myself. Part of me was cowering in fear, yet another half of me couldn’t help but be aroused at how close I was to him. His scent, clean yet musky from today’s excursion, was so alluring. I couldn’t think straight.

“This is why I shouldn’t have let you go. You’re a liability, not just to my team, but to yourself.” He spat, moving his hands from either side of my head and heading towards he desk. He sat on the edge, half turned away from me.

I didn’t know what to do. I was frozen on the spot. But all of a sudden, a voice rose from inside me. “Why does it matter to you?” I ask quietly. At that moment, I felt some of his rage dissipate.

“What did you just say?” he asks, he voice low again.

Finding more strength, I speak up. “Why does my life matter to you? You let everyone else go out in the field and you don’t bat an eyelid when they’re in danger. But with me, you blow the fucking roof off! The mission was a success, whether I was in danger or not. If it cost me my life, then that’s the price I would’ve paid. This man is a murderer, and I signed up to stop them, not to value myself over others. So, why me?” I say confidently.

He looks at me, stunned. His eyes held an emotion I couldn’t decipher. But now I was the angry one. “Answer me!” I yell.

“It’s because you’re not like them, (Y/N). You’re different.” He says calmly.

But that only angered me more. “Different? Different how! Is it because I haven’t done field work before? Do you think I belong behind a desk all my life? You’re gonna need a better excuse than that Ackerman. Why does it fucking matter-” I shout.

“-Because I love you!” He shouts back quickly. He turned to face me, about a metre away. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were glossy. I’d never seen him show such emotion. I knew he wasn’t as heartless as everyone made out, but this was different. This was vulnerability. And he was showing it to me, and only me.

His words made me stop, and my heart swelled in my chest. My anger evaporated, and was replaced by something else. Love.

In an instant, Levi closed the distance between us, and I found his soft lips on mine, his hands pulling my waist closer to his body. Instinctively, my hands tangled in his jet black hair as I returned the kiss. As I tugged at his hair, the kiss deepened, and he backed us against the wall. My back arched as one of his hands moved down to my ass, squeezing my right cheek. A soft gasp left my mouth, and Levi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, igniting a fire in both my chest and lower region. _Shit, he’s good at this._

We continued our heated make out session, until we both needed to come up for air. Our foreheads resting on one anothers, with me still pressed against the wall, we stood trying to regain our normal breathing. Levi was looking at me intently, my lips red and swollen from our kissing. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.” He admitted, pupils dilated. I let out a soft chuckle and bit my lip, smirking at him. “Damn, the receptionist Jenny is gonna be so pissed.” I joke. Levi laughs quietly and shares one of his rare smiles. Well, I say smile, it was more of a smirk than anything. But I’ll take it.

Levi looks at me longingly and moves in again. But this time I stop him with a finger to his lips. “Levi, we can’t. Not here. What if someone walks in?” I say.

“Tch. Now you’re being sensible.” He moves away from me, and I instantly miss his touch. “Get out of here before someone gets suspicious.” He says, returning to his normal demeanour.

“Yes sir” I say sarcastically. But as I straighten myself up and move towards the door handle, his voice stops me. “(Y/N), be ready at 7 tonight. I’m taking you to dinner.” He tells me.

Smirking at him, I respond “I guess I’ll see you tonight then, Captain.” I wink at him, then I leave him stood there. _Shit. What have I gotten myself into._


	4. Only Seven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Reader: Seven Minutes In Heaven
> 
> Warning: Sexual content

I have absolutely no idea why I’m here.

Apparently to celebrate before we go to reclaim Wall Maria, the Levi Squad decided to play a little game of ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’, to which Hanji and Moblit were invited to. However, because of this, Hanji had decided to drag me along too.

“Hanji, I thought we were meant to be celebrating? No offense, but I do not want to kiss some sweaty teenagers.” I say in disgust. Granted, I wasn’t that old either, only 22, but the principle was the same. I worked alongside Hanji and Moblit in the Survey Corps, so you’d spent time with Levi’s Squad before, but this wasn’t high up your bucket list.

“C’mon, (Y/N)! It’ll be fun! Besides, from what I heard, Shorty is the one babysitting them.” She says with a sly smirk. I roll my eyes at her. So what, I think Captain Levi is attractive, who doesn’t? This does not mean he wants anything to do with me, let alone knows who I am!

Before I could protest, Hanji burst into the room full of the cadets. “Sorry we’re late!” She beams. A few welcome her over, but I bring my palm up to my face and roll my eyes at Hanji’s grand entrance, whilst Moblit stands there awkwardly.

“Hey, great timing! We were just about to do another round!” Shouts Connie. I scan my eyes around the room. Everyone was sat in a rough circle on chairs, with there being Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and a couple of other new recruits I didn’t know. Now there was Hanji, Moblit and I in the game, I realised there was no one I’d really want to spend 7 minutes with in this room, let alone in a small cupboard.

But then my eyes cast over to Levi, who was perched away from the group on a chair, drinking ale. His eyes met mine and I looked away quickly, clearing my throat and sitting next to Moblit. Little did I know, this was the worst place I could’ve sat.

“Oh, it looks like you’re next, (Y/N)!” I looked at Connie in shock, furious nobody had told me who was going next. Connie went round the room and took an item off everyone to put in the bag for this round, and I turned round so I couldn’t see what people were putting in.

“Ok, (Y/N), you can pick something out now!” Connie said enthusiastically. Sighing, I dipped my hand in and just decided to pick whatever was on top. It turned out that it was a piece of cloth, like a mini scarf. Connie’s face paled at what I’d picked out, and I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion.

“T-that’s… erm… Captain Levi, then…” He stuttered, looking at the room. The room went deadly silent and my eyes widened, partially in shock and embarrassment. Hanji broke the silence with her laughter, pointing at me whilst I was glaring at her.

“Shut up Shitty Glasses.” He said to her harshly and Levi made his way over to the cupboard and held the door open. “Let’s get this over with shall we?” He looked me directly in the eye, and I thought I was about to melt into the floorboards.

I gulped and nodded my head, breaking the eye contact and keeping my head down as I entered the cupboard turning round so I could face Levi.

Just as Levi was about to enter, I heard a shuffle behind him. “Jesus we haven’t got all day, get in there you lovebirds!” Hanji said, shoving Levi into the cupboard with me, the door slamming behind him. His hands were planted either side of my head, our bodies dangerously close.

“Fuck you, Shitty Glasses!” He growled maliciously.

“Time starts… now! Don’t do anything too bad in there, we need the cupboard for the next couple!” Hanji said with glee outside.

“Piss off Hanji would you!” I yelled, much to Levi’s surprise.

“Huh, always had you pegged for the quiet and innocent one.” He mused, looking me up and down the best he could in the small space.

“Ha, you’ve got to be joking, that’s definitely Moblit. If there wasn’t someone other than you keeping her in check, then we’d definitely have been eaten by now. I swear, some of the shit she comes up with…” I say.

“Tch, a foul mouth too I see.” He says with a slight smirk.

“Well yours is no better is it?” I retort, which earns a breathy chuckle. Silence descends upon us, and I do my best to avoid eye contact. _Think of a topic, (Y/N). Or else this is going to be an awkward 7 minutes._

“Hope you don’t mind me asking,” I say reservedly, “but why did you put something in the bag? I didn’t have this down as your cup of tea, excuse the irony?”

Our eyes meet as he hesitates, searching for an answer. “Tch, I just wanted to get out of that goddamn room, I spent all day with the brats so some fucking privacy was all I needed.” He says.

I glance at him with narrow eyes. “And this is a better place to be? Something tells me you won’t get much privacy in here…” I tell him and he cocks his head at me, indicating I should stop talking. I sigh, and realise that the position I’m in is pretty uncomfortable, so I try to shift myself. At my movements, Levi tenses up, his eyes widening. At first I was unsure why, but then I realised.

My leg was right beneath his crotch.

And every time I moved, my thigh brushed against him. He glanced at me with an alarmed but stern look, non-verbally signalling not to move again.

But I wanted to see how far the boundaries were. My heart was racing at just being so close to him, the scent of tea leaves and cleanliness making me go dizzy. And from his reaction, I feel like this could be interesting.

I shifted my leg again, grazing his crotch, and his hand shot from beside my head to my wrist, pinning it against the wall. Looking me deep in the eye he growled at me. “Stop.”

In any other situation, I would’ve been petrified. But despite the low lighting, I could see it in his eyes.

Lust.

So, I kept going. I pushed my leg up further, until it was resting against him, and I rolled my hips so I pushed against him. He growled in response, tightening his grip on my wrist and leaning closer.

“I said, stop, (Y/N).”

But the sound of his name rolling off my lips made me want to cry out. I bit my lip seductively and smirked at him. Once his eyes drifted down to my mouth, I knew I had him.

“Tch, guess you’re not as innocent as I thought.” He said, before he dipped his head and his lips met mine in a surprisingly soft kiss. His hands moved to my hips, pinning them against the wall, and I wrapped my arms round his neck to deepen the kiss.

I couldn’t move much because I was the closest to the wall, but I didn’t care. The kiss became more passionate, and instinctively I rolled my hips into his, grinding on his manhood as he released a low growl into my throat. He pulled to the side and whispered in my ear. “I won’t go easy on you, you know?” He said seductively, nibbling at my ear lobe and kissing a sensitive spot behind my ear.

“I hope not, Levi. I’d be disappointed if you did.” I purred. Levi halted his ministrations and looked at me. His eyes were full of wonderment and lust. _And here I was thinking he couldn’t get anymore attractive._

“Fuck, where’s this been the last few years?” He said breathlessly, and before I could answer he took my lips in a ferocious kiss. I was already so far gone, that when he pulled my leg around his waist and grinded into my womanhood I gasped and moaned quietly, tugging his hair to deepen the kiss. He pulled my body closer to his, so lost in each other that we didn’t even realise the time was flying by.

“30 seconds guys!” Connie shouted through the door.

“Make sure you’re decent! I don’t really want to see Levi’s- ouch!” Hanji shouted, as I can only presume Moblit hit her on the back of the head.

Still in each other’s arms, neither wanting to move, we pulled out of the kiss, resting our heads together.

“You want to come back to my office for a drink?” He asks breathlessly, his hair a mess and his eyes wide.

“Only if I’m getting more than a drink.” I say flirtatiously, and he smirks and catches one last kiss before we straighten ourselves out.

Suddenly the door is swung open, and light fills the room. I squint away from it, but can still make out the figure of a mad scientist.

“So? How’d it go?” She smirks at us.

“Fuck off!” Levi and I shout in unison. We glance at each other and smirk.

“You can take care of this lot now. They’re no longer my concern." Levi says, brushing past Hani and dragging me with him towards the door, the rest of the room in complete shock.

“That good ey? Hey, (Y/N), I’m pretty impressed! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then! Remember to be safe!” she shouts after us, as Levi and I hastily make our way down the corridor to his room, where the night could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I know it's been a little bit since I've done a one shot, but let me know of any ideas you have or if you want a second part to this!   
> Thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is my first time writing this stuff, so feel free to leave any comments! Also let me know if you want any two/three shots, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
